Damage
is any loss of HP inflicted by the use of a weapon or a spell on characters or monsters. Types of Damage Damage has one of five element types: neutral (linked to strength), earth (also linked to strength), water (linked to chance), fire (linked to intelligence) or air (linked to agility). Each elemental damage is increased by corresponding characteristics. Earth and neutral elemental damages are called Physical damage. Fire, water and air elemental damages are called Magical damage. Indirect damage is damage from effects on a character such as poison. Direct damage is all other kinds, including glyphs. Static damage (or hp loss) is damage that cannot be modified in any way. Area of effect (AoE) damage is damage that affects more than one square of the battlefield and therefore has the potential of damaging more than one enemy. When targeting an AoE weapon or spell, the orange squares on the grid refer to the area that will be affected. If an ally is on one of these orange squares, the ally will suffer damage too. All hammers and staffs inflict AoE damage; two spells that inflict AoE damage are Explosive Arrow and Crackler Punch. Erosion (Permanent Damage) 10% of all damage which a player takes during a fight becomes permanent, for that fight. This means that a character's max HP can be significantly reduced over a prolonged fight. It should be noted, though, that this damage is only for that fight so will disappear once the fight is over. There are also spells that increase the permanent damage taken by a target, like Sacrier 's punishments, Sram 's Mistake, Iop 's Pressure , Ecaflip 's Reflex , and some Eniripsa 's spells. Increased erosion is capped at 50%. Pushback Damage When a character or monster hits an obstacle before it could be pushed back the entire distance it should have been, it is dealt pushback damage. This damage can be modified by Pushback damage equipment and The equation to calculate pushback damage: * (8 +1 d8 * lvl/50) * distance Where: * 1d8 = a random integer value from 1~8, like rolling one 8-sided die (the 1 in 1d8 being the number of dice, the 8 being the number of sides on each die). * lvl = level of player who pushes opponent. * Distance = number of additional cells that a character would have traveled, had they not been blocked by an obstacle. If the obstacle is a character, that character will receive the damage meant for the target divided by two. If other characters are aligned with the blocking character, they will receive the damage divided by two. Damage Modifiers The base damage of a weapon or a spell is modified by various sources. The increase (or decrease) may be either in percentage or fixed amount. Percentage addition to damage is called percent damage. Fixed addition to damage is called plus damage. Offensive * Characteristics: A percentage addition to the damage of linked elements by 1% per point. * Spells and equipment that give power (percent damage). * Spells and equipment that give plus damage. * Spells and equipment that give Heals: A linear addition to healing only. * Mastery spell: Also called weapon skill, these spells increase the base damage of weapon attacks only. Each weapon skill is specific to one weapon type. * Critical hit: In the case of weapons, critical hit bonus is added to the base damage range upon critical hits. For example, Captain Chafer's Small Daggers has +10 critical hit bonus, which will boost the regular damage range 15-22 to 25-32. In the case of attack spells, the damage range of critical hit applies instead of the regular damage range. For example, the damage range of Pressure level 1 boosts from 5-9 to 7-11 upon critical hit. Critical hit damage can be reduced by Critical Resistance . Defensive * Shield (effect): A linear reduction of direct damage. Shield effects may be limited to certain elements only. Shield effects are modified by the defender's level. Masqueraiders also have a unique type of shield based on vitality, not the level of the caster. See Shield (Masqueraider) for more information. * Reflect: Another type of linear reduction where damage is dealt back to the attacker. Reflected damage cannot exceed the original attack's damage, and is affected by resistance. Reflect effects are modified by the defender's wisdom. Some equipment gives a Damage Reflect bonus, but it does not reduce the damage taken. Moreover, reflect bonus on equipment is not affected by the Wisdom and is no longer subtracted from the final damage. Formula: Damage Reflected = Spell Reflect Damage * / 100)) + Gear Reflect Damage. Reflected damage is limited to half the damage inflicted by the spell: if you get hit by a 10 spell, even if you had 50 reflect bonus on, it'd only reflect 5, resulting on 10 damage on you and 5 on attacker, effectively being a 50% damage reflect maximum. * [[Resistance]: A percentage reduction of direct and indirect damage. Resistance effects are limited to a single element each, and the total resistance in an element for player characters can never effectively exceed 50% for damage calculation, even with enough resistance to do so. Monsters' resistance is effectively capped at 100% -- although on some it displays more -- rather than 50%. * Reduction: A linear reduction of direct and indirect damage. Reduction effects are limited to either physical, magical damage, or one particular element. The reduction is not limited to 50 like it's partner, Resistance. It's current limit is unknown. Calculation First, the bonus from a Mastery spell is added to the class modifier, and the base damage is increased by the sum of these two bonuses, and rounded down. Then this value is increased by the sum of the Percent Damage and applicable Characteristic increases on the character, and rounded down. Then the total Plus damage effects are added, and the result is your damage output. Once the damage output is found, the target's total applicable Reduction and Shield effects are subtracted from the damage output. Finally, the damage output is modified by the target's Resistance in the corresponding element, and rounded down. * Note: the "Math.floor()" function below, rounds the final value inside the function down before storing it. Res = Base Res = Math.floor( Res * (1 + ((Skil - Modi) / 100)) ) Res = Math.floor( Res * (1 + ((Stat + PDmg) / 100)) ) Res = Res + LDmg Res = Res - (LRes) Res = Math.floor( Res * (1 - (PRes / 100)) ) Base : Random value from base damage range. Skil : Applicable Mastery spell bonus (Weapon attack only). Modi : Class modifier with given weapon, expressed as positive integers. (Weapon attack only.) Stat : Total value of relevant characteristic. Minimum 0. PDmg : All bonuses of type Percent Damage. LDmg : All bonuses of type Plus damage. LRes : Total value of relevant Shield (effect), Reflect, Reduction bonuses on the target. PRes : Total value of relevant Resistance bonuses on the target. Note: linear +x damage bonuses are NOT modified by the class modifier. When calculating damage for a critical hit, for spells, use the base damage range of a critical hit. For weapons, add the value labeled "Critical Hit Bonus: +X" listed on the weapon to the base damage, before any other modifications (such as skill and class modifier) take place. Using the method above, "Base" would be simply a random value from the base damage range plus the Critical Hit Bonus. See Critical hit for more details. Advanced Damage Formulas These formulas are designed to help you get stats and Set to best support a given Spell/Weapon in order to deal the most damage possible. These two formulas are briefly outlined here, for a more detailed explanation see the guide. The following is used with permission: * Average Base Damage (ABD) This is the first of the two calculations, and represents the average damage that will be dealt with a given Spell or Weapon with no stat boosts from Set, Characteristics, or Spells. For this calculation as defined here, Critical Failures do not have an affect on the result, but Critical hits do. The only factors that change ABD come from Mastery spells and Class modifiers, for those are the only factors that change the Base Damage of an attack directly, before any stats take affect (this obviously will only affect Weapons of the same type as the Skill cast). Here are definitions of the values used in the calculations: ABD = Average Base Damage NC_MIN = Minimum Base Damage of the selected Spell on a Non-Crit NC_MAX = Maximum Base Damage of the selected Spell on a Non-Crit CR_MIN = Minimum Base Damage of the selected Spell on a Critical Hit CR_MAX = Maximum Base Damage of the selected Spell on a Critical Hit MIN = Minimum Base Damage of the selected Weapon (on a Non-Crit) MAX = Maximum Base Damage of the selected Weapon (on a Non-Crit) CRIT_B = The Critical Hit Bonus of the selected Weapon, which denotes how much more damage the weapon will do on a Critical Hit CRIT_VAL = The bottom part of the fraction that represents your current Chance of getting a Critical Hit Example: (you have a 1/CRIT_VAL chance of getting a Critical Hit) SKILL_VAL = The amount of Damage Increase granted by the Weapon Skill active Example: (your current active Weapon Skill increases your damage by SKILL_VAL%) CLASS_MOD = The class modifier for the type of weapon you're calculating for. Example: (35% SKILL_VAL + -10% CLASS_MOD) Calculation of the Average Base Damage of a Spell: ABD = (+ NC_MAX) / 2*- 1 + + CR_MAX) / 2) / CRIT_VAL Calculation of the Average Base Damage of a Weapon: ABD = [(+ MAX) / 2*- 1 + [(+ MAX / 2)+CRIT_B]) / CRIT_VAL] * 100+SKILL_VAL+CLASS_MOD/100 * Damage Value Equivalent (DVE) This second of the Advanced Damage Formulas allows you to find the connection between Plus damage and Percent Damage when using the selected Spell or Weapon. It expands upon the ABD calculation explained above to find the total amount of Percent Damage needed to deal one more point of damage with that Spell/Weapon. In essence, each Plus damage boost you receive will increase your damage with the selected Spell/Weapon by the same amount as a Percent Damage boost equal to the DVE. Calculation of the Damage Value Equivalent of a Spell or Weapon: DVE = 100 / ABD External Links * Dofus Playground Damage Calculator * Dofus Calculator 5 de:Schaden Category:Mechanics